


Do You Trust Me?

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: Leo has bad anxiety and panic attacks because of everything what is happening right now. That's the reason why Ray decides that he needs a bit time to relax and calm down. Because he was caring about his boyfriend. Gladly Leo has a secret place and he takes Ray with him there for the very first time. And on that place a few more first times happen there.





	1. Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> And here is a new ColdRay FF. Don't mind me. I'm trash because I totally love this pairing so much! Actually that was planned as an One Shot. But now it's longer as expected and I decided to make a FF out of it. 
> 
> I hope you all like it.

The war between the nazis and the Freedom fighters went since decades already and there wasn’t a light at the end of the tunnel. Sometimes there was a time in which one the fighters just wanted to give up and leave it like it was. Even if that would mean stopping with everything they had already made before. And it would also mean that everyone from them would end in one of the concentration camps especially the refugees they could get out of this place. But then there were fighters like Leo Snart and Ray Terrill with their optimism with which one they could keep everyone going again. And maybe it was their optimism which pulled both men together. This and a lot more of their personalities. And that was the reason why the freedom fighters were still going and were still protecting the refugees.

Now Leo was talking to some kids which were still scared and traumatized from what they saw. Especially in the concentration camps. Because most of the kids were black or jewish. Maybe it was looking like as if Leo would only play with them with all the puppets he had around him. But the freedom fighter found out that these puppets were only helping him to go through the kids that they would talk to him. They were also helping the kids because it wasn’t for them as they would talk to an adult. And the man with the leather jacket was more or less glad that they were talking with him and that he could help them get over their panic with some stuff they saw and what the nazis did to them.

But in that moment as he wanted to say playfully to the kids again he saw how one of the fighters came inside the room and he said while he was breathing heavily, what showed that he was running: „Leo! They are back!“ And for Leo was this the moment to end this. Not because he doesn’t want to talk to the kids anymore and they were only a replacement from his time when he wasn’t on the battlefield. It was because he needed to see someone and to hear what happened. „Okay, kids. Mr. Fluffeluff has to sleep now. But he will be back soon.“ Leo said to the kids in a very friendly manner and chuckled a bit as he could hear the reaction from them. Leo knew that the kids will know it where they could find him when they needed something.

And in that moment as he wanted to leave a room a little girl stopped him while she was pulling on hi spants. Leo knew her very well already because she was at this place since almost a year now… and she still hasn’t speaken a word. The freedom fighter still hasn’t found out if she couldn’t speak or she lost her voice. He goes on his knees in front of him and put his hands on her shoulders before he said softly: „I’m sorry. We haven’t found your parents yet. But you have to believe me that we will find them, Sue.“ And while he said that he has a friendly look on his face and he was smiling to show that he wasn’t lying. 

Sue understood and showed it while she was nodding for a second. Even if it was sad. Then she hugged Leo for a moment and gave him a kiss on the check what let him smile even more. Somehow this little girl reminded the freedom fighter on his sister… which one he hasn’t seen anymore since so long. And something in him was only wanting that she was safe. 

After Leo was ruffling the hair from the girl he got up again and left the room to follow the freedom fighter in one oft he bigger rooms in which one the team arrived a couple minutes ago and his way was leading him to one man. And as this man noticed Leo he came also closer to him and before anyone could say something their lips met each other after the older man was cupping the cheeks from the younger one. And the heart from Leo made a flip as he could feel them. And it still felt like the first time when they kissed each other the first time around six month ago. „Is everything okay? Does everything work like I said?“ Leo asked after the kiss while he couldn’t look away from the blue eyes from the younger man and his thumbs were stroking over the cheeks from the younger man.

Ray was smiling a bit as he could feel the touch from his boyfriend. He was enjoying every moment of this which they both had together. „Everything went like you said, Leo. And right after I had a shower you and the General will get the whole report.“ He said to him because he knew that Leo would understand. The General Winn Schott not so much. But right now… a shower was much more needed for him then everything else. And after one of he other freedom fighters brought him his helmed he took it and was walking over to the bathrooms after he intertwined his fingers from the one from Leonard for a moment. And it brought him a smile on his lips to feel his warm fingers.

Just half an hour later the whole fighters with Winn Schott sat around a table in the war room and they were discussing about their new steps and how they should continue all that. And this discussion was ending in a whole argument in which one Leo and The General were yelling at each other because they couldn’t come tot he same page. Ray, who could usual make it happen that Leo calms down, wasn’t able to do that. So that this was going in a whole wrong direction which one actually no one saw coming. „If we do this like you are suggesting, Snart, then the sacrifice from Rory was for nothing! Do you still remember? Mick Rory, big guy, who died in a fire only to rescue some people?“ Winn said and he had a serious look on his face.

The mood in the room changed quickly. Everyone stayed quiet because these words were the tip of the iceberg and Ray couldn’t believe that their General was going that way because the younger man still knew how much Mick meant for his boyfriend and he put a hand on the shoulder from the older man. Just to notice how he pushed his hand away and how he got up from his chair. Only to leave the room. He couldn’t even say something to him to stop him. „I think this wasn’t necessary…“ Ray said to the General and his voice sounded more then serious for the first time.

But those words from Ray Leo couldn’t hear anymore because he has already left the room and made his way to the bedroom. Even if he always tried not to think about the day when his former best friend and also lover died there was always a lot of things which still reminds him of Mick and which doesn’t let him forget him or this day… in which one Mick Rory died in his arms. Leo was still dreaming from it and the only person who always could calm him down or was always there for him in that time was Ray. And now it was happening again without that the leader from the freedom fighters even wanted it… a panic attack started. Also because everyone had too many expection from him, which one he couldn’t accomplish. Not only the other Freedom Fighters… there were also a lot of refugees which were hoping that he could change everything. And all that was leading to this panic attacks and the flashbacks, about Mick and how the old times were between them, doesn’t made it better. He couldn’t breath and was wrapping his hands around the bed and was holding tight on it that his knuckles became white.

„Leo…“ There was a voice which was very familiar fort he older man and even if he doesn’t open his eyes he knew it was Ray. He was worried because of his boyfriend and followed him in the bedroom. Now he was on the side from Leo and put a hand on she shoulder from him. „Leo… I’m here. Calm down. I’m here and I’m not leaving you. I promise.“ He started and made it happen that Leo losens his grip on the bed and let it happen that Ray was leading his boyfriend to the bed. Then he goes on his knees before him while Leo had still problems with the breathing. And the younger man was cupping the cheeks from Leo only to looking into his eyes. „Leo… listen to me. Do the same what I do and breath with me okay. I’m here. Just breath with me.“ Ray whispered carefully but loud enough thtat Leo could hear it. And he started with it what Leo tried to do the same.

But it needed a while until Leo was breathing normal again and his heartbeat wasn’t racing anymore. But he knew it was only possible because Ray was there for him. He was always there when this happened and he always knew how to calm him down. „Ray…“ Leo started but the younger man was only shaking his head before he kissed him softly. „I was worried because Schott shouldn’t have said something like that…“ He started but stopped in the moment as Leo was shaking his head.

„No… He… he only wants that all this ends. This war is already going for so long…“ Leo whispers and wanted to get up. But Ray doesn’t let it happen what he showed while he pushed him down on the bed on his shoulders. Then he sat down next to him and said: „We all want it, Leo. I want it too and I do my best with it even if this isn’t my earth. But this just wasn’t right…“

Leo doesn’t want to say something against the words from Ray because he knew that he was right. But the words were working and now he has even more pressure on him and he was sick and tired of it to lose more people. He doesn’t want to lose Ray as well… it had almost kill him as he lost Mick. What would happen to him when he would also lose the young man next to him? That was the reason why his look goes down on the ground and his mood changed again. Somehow his optimism changed and he was more close to give up all that.

That’s exactly what Ray was seeing in the features from his boyfriend and that let his heart arches. He loved him and he was hating to see him like that. He knew that something has to happen but the only thing he could do was only pulling Leo in a tight hug and he was hiding his face in the fur from his leather jacket. But he gave him strength with this hug without saying only a word. And Leo was excepting this and was also kinda glad that this happend. They both were talking through silence and sometimes there wasn’t words needed. The most important part between them both was that they were there for each other. And while the young man from the other earth was smelling the scent from his boyfriend he loved so much and which one let his heart beat a bit faster again.


	2. Insecurity

Both men sat there for a couple minutes before Ray whispered: „You need a break. I mean… you need to breath again to get new strength. But I don’t think that there is a place like that.“ He only wanted that Leo was thinking about something else because he needed to think about the missions and the fights every minute. Plus there were also his nightmares which kept him awake at night and he couldn’t do anything against them. „Maybe… there is a place…“ He could hear the words from Leo. That was the reason why Ray put his head away out of the fur from the jacket and was looking at his boyfriend with a confused look.

But before Leo said something more to explain it he took the hand from the younger man and was pulling him with him out of the bedroom and in the direction from garage and one of the cars. And the older man was ignoring the questions from Ray where they were going. „Do you trust me?“ Was the only question Leo gave him and there was a wink and a shine in his eyes which let Ray trust. In general he was the person who he was trusting the most since he came here. That was the reason why he jumped in one the cars and let Leo drive even if he had no idea where he wanted to go and that the General would be very pissed at them right now because they were leaving without saying a word.

Leo knew exactly where he wanted to go but he was staying quiet and focused more on the way and was checking if someone followed them because he doesn’t want to get any surprises. But nothing of this happened and he was glad about it even if he was still very tensed. Gladly the way wasn’t far away and only ten minutes later he arrived a place where he wanted to go. It was a barn which was more or less hidden in a little wood. But Ray could see it and he was surprised to see something like that. They were so busy with the cities around the place and all the concentration camps that he never saw places which were so beautiful and quiet. „How did you find this place?“ He asked after Leo was parking the car in the shadows and the older man was smiling. „It was more or less luck. I was searching for something to be alone and to think about some stuff whenever it was needed.“ But normally he was there always alone… from time to time also with Mick but he wanted to share it with a special person like Ray was for him. And he was pulling him in a soft kiss.

„Do you want to come in there with me or only stay here and watch it from afar?“ Leo asked and had a teasing smile on his lips. And Ray was only laughing a bit before he slapped his shoulder. „Are you kidding me? Of course I come inside there with you.“ And with those words he jumped out of the car and after Leo got out of the car as well he took his hand. Only to go there with him and there was a small smile on his lips and he felt very curious what his boyfriend was showing him right now. It was just a barn… an old barn but it was somehow like a miracle that she was still there and still not damaged. Maybe they all need something like that… miracles.

After Leo opened the door Ray was walking inside and he looked around. There wasn’t much inside of it. Just a lot of straw and hay rolls and on some of them there were blankets as if someone would sleep there. „Is it this place where you are going after… your nightmares?“ He asked more carefully because he must admit now that he noticed it when his boyfriend was leaving the bed after that. And he saw the look on the face from Leo and he was rubbing the back of his neck. It was an awkward situation right now. „I’m sorry. I didn’t want to keep you awake as well. And here… I could find peace again.“ He mumbled and took a step forward. But Ray doesn’t let it happen and took his hand immediately only to pull him in a soft kiss again. „Hey… you would never keep me awake. I’m here whenever you need me. Never forget that.“ He whispered before he placed his forehead against the one from the older man. His heart was racing because he was loving this man so much. And the only thing he wanted to do was making him happy and giving him strength and also be there for him. And he knew that Leo knew it as well.

Leo was smiling tot he younger man and again he was wondering how he deserved someone like him in his life. Someone who was so understanding and patient with him. And for a moment he hasn’t any idea what to say and was pulling the younger man just in a kiss and he cupped his cheeks before his eyes fell shut. And not only he was enjoing the moment, Ray wrapped his arms around the waist from his boyfriend while they kissed each other and was enjoying it too. It was the first time that they could be like that without that someone could hear or watch them and somehow a light shades of red appeared on his lips.

„It’s… so quiet here…“ Ray whispered after he stopped the kiss and he started to look around. „I mean… I like it but it’s unusual if you were at a place which is always so busy and hectic.“ He add and was smiling a bit. That he would ever enjoy a place like this he had never thought about it. „Yes… it’s only me and you, handsome. And maybe a few rats. But mostly we both and no one would disturb us here.“ Leo said and he was flirting with him without even hiding it. And the young man must admit that he liked it when his partner was talking like this to him and he wanted to do the same with him. „Is that so? Well… then you tell me what you have in your wonderful mind what you want to do with me now.“ Maybe there was already a thought in his mind and maybe this thought let his heart race a bit faster as it was racing before. Not because that he doesn’t want it but more because he was scared because there was a secret which he hasn’t told anyone yet… Ray was still a virgin because on his earth he wasn’t brave enough for a coming out.

„Hm… depends what you want. Because I have some things in my mind.“ Leo said and came closer to the younger man who was still deep in his thoughts and started with a tickle attack. And he started to laugh immediately, what sounded so beautiful and it was sad that he couldn’t hear it so often. But he couldn’t do it for so long because Ray had the chance to escape and ran away, what let him laugh as well and he followed him immediately. And for the moment it was as if nothing else would exist. As if there wasn’t a war out there and it was really only them both. And both men were enjoying it. 

Between Leo and Ray were a hide and seek game going on in that barn in which one Ray was more trying to hide from the tickle attacks from Leo. Until he doesn’t want to run away anymore and he just grabbed his boyfriend to fell down with him in the soft straw and he was looking into the blue eyes from the older man while he was smiling broadly. Then he started to kiss him and this time it wasn’t only soft. It was harder then usual and also more intense and he got it the same way back while he could feel how Leonards hand started to be everywhere. On his back and also in his hair and Ray was enjoying all the touches from him. Until he could feel how the older man was lifting him up and a surprised sound came from him, while he was wrapping his legs around the waists from his boyfriend immediately.

And Leo carried Ray to a place on which one lays a lot straw and put him down on there while he laid on top of him without stop kissing him. Ray doesn’t do anything and just let it happen while he could feel how his heart was beating faster against his chest, that he had the feeling it would jump out of it any second. Both men were enjoying this moment and somehow the young man was sure now that it should be happen now what he was waiting for so long. Plus he was trusting Leo and he was showing it. And without that he even wanted it, his hands started to move on his own. And they were stroking over the head with the short shaved hair, down to the neck from Leo and then they were shoving the leather jacket off from his shoulders. Slowly.

Leo let it happen what Ray was starting, because it was as if everything was forgotten right now. That was the reason why he was helping his boyfriend to push his jacket from his shoulders and threw it away before his hands disappeared under the shirt from the young man and were stroking the skin there. At first on his sides and then over his abs, before they go up to his breasts. And as he was touching his nipples a surprised sound came out of the mouth from the younger man, what let happen that he was breaking the kiss. But Leo doesn’t let this be as a problem and he started to kiss his neck, while he could feel how hands stroke down his back, down to his buttcheeks.

And after Ray was squeezing them in that moment as Leo found a spot on which one he was really sensitive, he swallowed down a moaning sound. Then he found his strength again and turned around that Leo was in the straw now and the young man sat in his lap. Their eyes met each other for a moment before before Ray undress his shirt slowly and just throw it away. It wasn’t the first time that they saw each other naked but he has still a nervous feeling in his stomach, which one the young man tried to hide it. 

„God… you are so sexy, baby.“ Leo whispered what brought a light shade of red on the cheeks from the young man. „And you are the one who is driving me crazy…“ Ray whispered before he leaned down and started to kiss his boyfriend again before he grabbed the black shirt from him and undress it while Leo sat up a bit. Only that he started to kiss the younger man right after that again. But this kiss doesn’t hold very long because Ray pushed him down in the straw again with a broad grin. Then he leaned down and kissed himself down on the throat and chest, while his own heart was racing like crazy. Ray placeed soft kisses against the skin from Leo and he was kissing more down until he reached his stomach. And he could feel how relaxed Leo was. And the young freedom fighter was going softly and carefully while he made sure to not making everything too fast, doesn’t matter how nervous and impatient he was right now. Then his tongue started to lick over the abs from Leo and turn circles around the bellybutton. „So tasty…“ He whispered against the skin while his hands were still stroking over the hips from his boyfriend.

Leo had closed his eyes and it was like as if he was dreaming right now and he couldn’t believe what Ray was doing to him and how good he felt and he put his hands in his hair while he was enjoying this. But there was a feeling in his stomach which only grew more and what gave him a weird feeling… a feeling of insecurity and that this was wrong. And in that moment as he could feel how a hand goes down between his legs, this feeling grew more and he opened his eyes again. „Ray…“ He started and got up before he pushed the younger man down from him, maybe a bit harder as he actually wanted. „I… I can’t…“

And before his boyfriend could ask something what was going wrong he got up from the straw and was walking away a few meters. Actually he had thought that he would be ready… ready for do the next step with someone he loves… but there was still too much Mickey in his mind and that this was wrong. Even if this was probably the only thing what he wanted right now. Even if they have waited for so long and he was appreciating the fact that Ray never pushed him for anything. That he gave him all the time and now he was scared that his boyfriend was hating him for pushing him away and maybe there was a small panic attack which started to grew up in his stomach again. Because he was also scared to lose Ray.


	3. Love

But Ray was more confused at the moment and he thought that he made something wrong. That he was too fast or that he did something what Leo doesn’t like. And for a moment he wasn’t moving and was only watching how Leo started hiding behind a hay roll. He swallowed for a moment and was wondering if he should go or if they should talk about it. And it needed a while until he got up slowly and was grabbing his shirt which one he wanted to put back on. But he threw it back on the ground and followed his boyfriend before he whispered: „Leo?“

And as he doesn’t get an answer he was walking closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was careful because he doesn’t want to scare him or do more wrong like he did before. „I’m sorry, Leo. I didn’t want to do something wrong. I didn’t want to push anything.“ He whispered softly before he place some kisses on the scars on his back while Leo closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. This touch was what he needed and what he showed that Ray wasn’t mad with him because of this. „No… I need to be the one who is sorry…“ He started and turned his head a bit in the direction from Ray to look into his blue eyes. Only to see how he was shaking his head. „I shouldn’t have pushed you. I’m sorry when I did something wrong.“ He whispered and put his forehead against the naked skin from the back from Leo. 

„No… actually you didn’t made something wrong. I… I wanted it too.“ He started and must admit, that this was really true. That he really wanted to go this step with Ray because it was the right moment. Then he turned around before he was cupping the cheeks from the young man and was smiling a bit and there was also insecurity in his eyes. „I… I’m just out of practice and I don’t… Ray, I don’t want to hurt you.“ 

After that words were spoken Ray must blink for a moment and his stomach made a little flip while his heart started to beat again, which one had stopped before while he was waiting for the reaction from his boyfriend. And he started to smile a bit before he kissed his lips for a moment. „Leo… you will never hurt me.“ He whispered before he put his forehead against the one from the older man. „I trust you and you know that. But if you don’t feel ready we can wait.“ And while he was saying the words he put his hands on the naked chest from the older man. He was still not pushing anything but he also wasn’t telling him that he was a virgin. But Leo only shook with his head a bit while he put a small smile on his lips. Then he pushed the younger man against the hay roll and a surprised sound came out of the mouth from Ray before he started to laugh. „Damn… you know what you want, Cold.“ He said playfully and was using the nickname from him he had on the battlefield. „Hm… I can show you how cold I can be.“ Leo whispered before he started to kiss and start to press his body against the one from Ray while his hands started to travel around and the younger man couldn’t push a moan away. „That’s not cold… that’s… ahh…“ He couldn’t finish his sentence because there was a feeling which was overwhelming him as he could feel a hand on his crotch and lips which started to find his sensitive spot. Only to suck on it and make a hickey there.

Ray doesn’t know where he should focus on at first. Especially as he could feel how Leo started to open the belt from his pants. And not even slowly. What totally let the head from him spin around and he closed his eyes for a moment. And in that moment as he could feel how Leo was disappearing with his hand in his pants and that long and skinny fingers stroke over his manhood. This was leading to it that his breathing went more heavy and his heart started to beat faster while he noticed how something was happening in the hand from the older man… Rays manhood started to grow. „Leo…“ he whispered before he needed to swallow.

But something in him was starting to grow some confidence and he wanted to drive Leo a bit crazy like he was doing this to him. That’s why he grabbed him and pushed him against the next wall before he was kissing him hard for a moment. Only to open the pants from Leo as well and there was a big and dirty smile on his lips. „Damn… there is tiger in you, baby.“ The older man whispered and gave him convidence with this sweet smile and that shine in the eyes which Ray loved so much. Then he goes on his knees and pulls the pants down together with the boxershorts. And there was an already grown manhood before his eyes. Ray was a bit nervous but he tried to hide and looked up at the older man. „Tell me what you like, baby.“ He whispered in a seductive manner while his fingers were touching the balls from him and also ran over the whole length before he leaned over to it and started to lick the tip oft he manhood a few times. Then he wrapped his lips carefully around it, only to taste a bit of it.

„Fuck… Ray… this is so… good…“ Leo whispered and he leaned more against the wall while he closed his eyes. And he couldn’t push a moan away which one came out of his mouth right after he said that. Exactly this sound gave Ray convidence that he took the manhood from Leo more in his mouth while his tongue was moving around it. At first slow and then he was going faster. And the sounds from his boyfriend let him show that he was making everything right. Then Ray started to bob with his head and was also starting slowly. „Damn… you are so tasty…“ He whispered after he took the already hard manhood out of his mouth again and looked up at the older man. Before Leo could say something he continued with his work and ran with his fingers over the rest what he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

Leo had no idea what was happening t him. He had also no idea when he felt all this the last time. But Ray was doing everything so amazing. Actually he totally forgot how good this could feel and he doesn’t want that the younger man should stop with it. That’s why he placed his hand on top of his head and burried his fingers in his hair. Only to tell him with this that he shouldn’t stop. Even if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to come with this action or rather in him. But for now he was enjoying this and showed it while his moanings went louder and louder and he wasn’t hiding anything. No one could hear them anyway. 

And while Ray was bobbing his head and massaging the balls from Leo he could feel how his own manhood started to grow even more in his pants. He was surprised what this moment could do to him. That he really wanted it and he knew that Leo was the right person. That’s why he stopped it, but was moving his hand still on the manhood from the older man while he got up. Only to place some soft kisses on the lips from him. „I… want you…“ He whispered and his cheeks turned a bit red while he couldn’t believe it that he grew this confident.

As if Leo was waiting for this words he was lifting the young man up on his arms and brought him back tot he straw where everything started. And in that moment as he opened the pants more from the young man and pulled it down together with his boxershorts. His eyes fell on the length from Ray and he licked over his lips for a moment before his eyes admire the whole naked body from him, which was more then sexy. But as their eyes met each other he could see something in them. Fear or insecurity. Also it was shown as his light powers started to get out of control a bit even if Ray doesn’t want it. But the older man doesn’t say something about it. They both wanted it and he wouldn’t rush anything until the younger man was sure to take one step after another. „I take care of you.“ Leo whispered after he was placing a soft kiss on the lips from Ray. And he knew that he trusted him. They both were trusting each other since a very long time. 

The hand from Leo stroke over the manhood from Ray a few times until he sat up again and gave the young man the instruction to turn around. And he was doing it even if hesitated for a second. Then the older man started to place some soft kisses on the lower back from the young man and his hand stroke over the buttcheeks from him. „Leo…“ he could hear the soft voice from Ray which showed him that he was doing his best to calm him down and he was taking his time until he pushed the buttcheeks a bit aside and started to lick the entrance from him.

In that moment as the young freedom fighter could feel the warm tongue from Leo a surprised sound came from his lips and he opened his eyes wide before he looked over to him. His body got tensed for a moment and he started to breath a bit more heavy. But that that doesn’t hold for long and his body get relaxed again even if his body was still blinking from his powers he couldn’t control right now. But he was trusting Leo and he knew that the older man knew it. He was trusting him that he wouldn’t hurt him in any way and that put a small smile on his lips before he closed his eyes and he noticed how small moaning sounds came out of his mouth.

Leo could hear those sounds and that let him smile because it was telling him that his young boyfriend was enjoying it. He also noticed that Ray was nervous and he felt the same. But he doesn’t stop helping him to relax. And his hands, which were stroking over the buttcheeks from the younger man and up to his back, were helping a lot. Out oft he mouth from Ray came more and more moanings and also from time to time the name from Leo and the older man was enjoying it. He started to let on finger slip in and out oft he entrance from the young man before his tongue was also following from time to time. 

„Fuck… please… don’t stop…“ came from Ray and his breathing was getting faster while his fingernails was digging into the straw and he couldn’t control his own body while his ass was moving a bit up and into the direction from Leo. But he noticed how the older man was pushing him down softly again that he couldn’t do something else as laugh a little bit. He had closed his eyes and noticed immediately as the finger and the tongue was gone, which let a whiney sound came out of his mouth. „Sh… I’m here, baby.“ He could hear the voice very close on his ear, what let a shiver ran down his body. And while Leo started to kiss the neck from the younger man and was making him a few more hickeys, he could feel how soft hands stroke over his body, after Ray moved a bit and laid now on his side, down to his manhood. Only to stroke the hard member from him again. And he was moaning again and pressed his lower body more against the hand from Leo. „I… love you…“ Ray whispered and his blue eyes were meeting the ones from the older man.

And Leo was drowning in the blue from him while he let his hand travel to the buttcheeks from Ray and stroke over the still very wet entrance. Only to push a finger inside of him and he was moving it a bit after he could feel how Ray relaxed a bit again. He was showing him that he wanted to prepare him fort he next round, which will happen soon. In the meantime he was kissing the younger man to distract him and he was kissing him back immediately and very hungry.

After Leo added a second and a third finger to widen his boyfriend and he noticed that he was ready for more, also because both men couldn’t wait for it much longer, That’s why he started to make his hard manhood wet and noticed how Ray was looking at him while his hands were stroking over the strong chest. And in that moment as the older freedom fighter was looking into the eyes from his boyfriend again he could see how there was some reflection and glow in it. It was from his powers and a sign that they were still out of control. „Sh… I promise to not hurt you, baby.“ He whispered and kissed the younger man again while he was wrapping his arms around the body from him. Only to stroke over the abs and chest for a moment. Then he lead one hand on his hard and wet member and was leading it to the entrance from the younger man.

And even if Ray was very nervous and scared right now, what was leading that his breathing started to become more heavy, he opened his legs wide and raised one of the legs a bit to give his partner a lot more space before he could feel how he was pushing his manhood inside of him. And it was as if his whole body started to explode. „Leo…“ He moaned and was doing it a few times more but he doesn’t want that he stopped with it. And even if it was hard to relax his body tensed up anyway. 

Leo noticed it. That’s why he was pushing his hard manhood inside of Ray slowly and was still distracting him, what let him show that this was making it easier. „I… I love you…“ He could hear the whisper from Ray on his ear before there was a moaning which one drove the Freedom fighter more then crazy. „I love you too…“ he whispered as well before his breathing started to become heavy.

„you are so big…“ Ray add and swallowed a few times while he could feel the manhood inside of him and how Leo started to move inside of him. He could feel every movement and even if it felt weird at the beginning it was feeling amazing right now and he wanted more. A lot more. That’s why he started to move against Leo and the older man understood the sign what let him move more inside of him until there were thrusts which were slow at first and then were getting faster. 

But it wasn’t only the manhood from Leo which drove him crazy. Also the hands from him which were stroking him everywhere and while the older man was riding him right into the heaven, at least it was how it felt in his head, the lips from both men were meeting each other from time to time and they were sharing their moans and how much they love it. Ray could feel how the movements were getting faster and also harder and sweat starts to ran down his forehead and his whole body.

„Leo… I…“ Ray whispered between a few moanings after a few more minutes, because he could feel how there was building up something in his stomach which felt like an orgasm. He doesn’t want that Leo should stop with it and he doesn’t want that this moment, which was only between them both, should never end. But in that moment as he could feel how Leo was bumping deeper in him and was hitting against a very sensitive spot, his prostata, he could feel some stars in his head. And just a few moments later he reached his high and was screaming because of the pleasure, while also sperm was splashing out of his manhood.

Leo couldn’t only hear how his young boyfriend reached his high, he also felt it because the whole body from him tensed up and also the muscles around his own manhood. That let happen that he reached his high just a few more seconds later and he was moaning the name from Ray while his sperm was splashing inside the young man. But he doesn’t stop with all this immediately, he was letting his movements go slow down with every moment until he really stopped and only the heavy breathings from both men was the only sound which filled the barn.

„You should have told me that you were still a virgin.“ Leo whispered after a few minutes both men stayed quiet to only enjoy the moment they had together. And no one really cared that their bodies were sweaty. „You… what? How…?“ Ray whispered and still couldn’t think straight right now because there was still that overwhelming feeling in his body and he wanted it a lot more… and of course with Leo. But as his boyfriend was saying those words his cheeks turn bright red even if he doesn’t want it. Ray moved a bit to look at Leo and he noticed how the already slack member from his boyfriend slipped out of him. And he could also feel some pain in his ass. But he doesn’t care. It was worth it.

The older freedom fighter chuckled a bit and kissed the red cheeks from the younger man. „I felt it the whole time. You were so nervous and your beautiful powers went out of control.“ He whispered before he kissed the surprised man. „I hope I didn’t hurt you.“ Leo whispered against the lips from the younger man and he stroked with his long and skinny fingers over the skin from the hips from Ray.

For a moment Ray didn’t know what to say about it. He was suprised that it was so obvious that he was still a virgin but on the other side… it was Leo he was talking to and who was his boyfriend. Of course he would notice it. That’s why his lips started to smile and a happy glow was in his eyes. Then he turned around and rolled on top of Leo to place some small kisses on his chest at first before he said: „Are you kidding me? Leo, that was the best experience you could give me. I knew it would hurt and I knew it would feel good. But I also knew it should be with a special person. You… you were always my first and this was the best first time which I could ever have. I love you so damn much…“ And that was the truth. 

„I know you didn’t want to push me for anything and I wasn’t sure at first but you, Ray. You were always here for me. I wanted it with you too.“ Leo whispered and put one hand on the cheek from Ray who closed his eyes and leaned against the hand. „I know it’s complicated with our love but i promise you that it won’t be like that. And if I fight… I fight for us as well.“ And that was the truth. He wanted to have a future with Ray who started to smile about the words immediately because that was one oft he best profession of love he could get. And before Leo could say something more, Ray was pulling him in a rough but passionate kiss, which one the older man was answering immediately while he wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. And he doesn’t want to let him go anymore.

„We have to go back.“ Leo whispered after a few minutes later they were enjoying the moment they had with each other. And he noticed that Ray didn’t like it. Of course Leo felt the same. But the freedom fighters need them and both men knew it. „I know…“ came only from Ray and a few seconds later he got up, but was whincing again because of the pain in his ass. The pain which remembered him on the love what they both did just a few minutes ago.

And this pain Ray could still feel a few days later too. And it also brought the both men closer to each other and it was also shown the love and the trust for each other.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said... this actually should be only an OS but it got out of my hand and it was longer then expected. But I hope you all liked it. And sorry for probably some mistakes.
> 
> I have a few more ColdRay stuff planned. So... stay tuned ;)
> 
> ~ TrafalgarLaw ~


End file.
